


并没有感情基础的Omega发情期

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 突然陷入发情期的Shax不想得到任何帮助。车。没头没尾的PWP。
Relationships: KSP | Kai Collins/Shax | Johannes Nielsen
Kudos: 2





	并没有感情基础的Omega发情期

Shax背靠着门把自己蜷成一团，无声地颤抖着，把脑袋死死埋在膝盖间，因为过于用力而让眼睛都紧闭得发酸。甜腻粘稠的呼吸反复回荡在他自己圈出来的这个狭小的空间里，徒劳挣扎的指缝根本困不住那些信息素，张扬地把他求偶的味道完全散播出去。他只能祈祷训练室的人早都已经走空了，只有自己还留在这儿，躲在一片漆黑的卫生间里走投无路地承受煎熬。

手机屏幕在他手边亮了一下，又迅速熄灭了。Shax不想看那是谁发来的消息，也不想联系任何人。队里当然有能把他从这窘迫困境里拉出来的人在，可他情愿溺死在自己饥渴羞耻的信息素里，浑身发烫，内裤湿透，空虚到自己的手指怎么操自己都得不到满足，也无法想象自己可悲地去向任何人求助。

背后的门动了。他向前缩成一团的身体无意识留出了些空间，门板被推开了一条小小的缝隙，直到抵在他蜷曲的后背上。门外清凉的空气让他在自己信息素里泡得痛苦不堪的每一寸皮肤都放松下来，随即而至的信息素趁机钻进来，向这具濒临崩溃的身体伸出了充满诱惑的救命稻草。

我没有锁门吗？Shax昏昏沉沉的脑袋里勉强飘起了念头。他艰难地后仰抬头去看，适应了黑暗的双眼被外面的灯光刺得更加视线模糊，花了许久才看清站外面的人。

KSP站在那里低头看着他，一如既往地面无表情。坚冰一样的蓝眼睛里漠然地倒映着他羞耻不堪的模样。

KSP不知道吃了多少抑制剂。Shax从他身上得不到任何来自于信息素的反馈，只剩下冰冷可怕的Alpha压迫感不断碾过他脆弱不堪的神经。对方看起来没有受到发情期可怜Omega的丝毫影响，只是不带情欲地把他的丑态尽收眼底。

“走开，Kai。”Shax重新把脑袋埋进膝盖间，闷声嘟哝。脸颊不知道因为羞耻还是情欲滚烫得随时要烧起来。自己的心跳声大到仿佛在耳边轰鸣，他就靠那声音维持着意识，数着心跳盼望KSP快点离开，让他一个人在这里发热、流水、徒劳地拿手指操自己就好。可KSP依然站在外面，Shax甚至能感受到那有如实质的目光轻飘飘地梭巡过自己汗湿的衣领，停留在颈后那片皮肤上。

“我记得你一直说自己是Beta。”KSP终于说。

Shax混沌的大脑一时想不出借口来回答这个问题，而KSP显然没有想要等待回答的意思。他毫不怜惜地大力推开门，门板过重地击在Shax背后，把他推得向前趔趄了一下，又因为浑身发软而直接扑在了地上，被脱下一半的湿透的裤子和插在身下的手指再也藏不住地完全暴露在灯光下。

“走开，Kai。”Shax又呜咽着要求了一遍，勉力试图在这样的情况下维持自己最后的尊严，“我不需要你的帮助。”

可他已经能感受到KSP的手掌覆在他的腰椎上了。那只手沿着着他瘦削凸起的脊骨移动，最终在他颈后停住。发情中Omega腺体被触碰的感觉仿佛被凶兽叼紧了脖颈，Shax的身体这下彻底不剩一丝力气和尊严能够挣扎。模模糊糊中他只听到KSP不带感情的陈述：

“我也不是为了帮你。”


End file.
